Climate Control
by Annabrea-Shaw
Summary: It was a strange feeling, the Doctor decided, being jealous of himself. Actually, if he were being honest, he was jealous of two of himselves. Rather odd for him. :: Officially a collection of drabbles based on your usual multiple-doctors-plus-multiple-companions-in-one-TARDIS plot.
1. Climate Control

Greetings Loves and Lovettes. Here's a drabble, or some such thing. Just a little brain nugget, from me to you. I have every intention of adding more Doctor/Rose shorts, but nothing planned yet so no schedule or idea of when to expect another one. I'll just write as the mood strikes me.

Anyways. "Climate Control". Based on your usual multiple-doctors-plus-multiple-companions story. I'm not usually a fan, but it's a good way to compare the different incarnations and see how they might think about eachother/themself/there really is no good way to say that. Disregards "Journey's End" and all it entails.

Taking suggestions for a better title.

Disclaimer: I hold no rights to Doctor Who or any associated media, so on and so forth.

* * *

It was a strange feeling, the Doctor decided, being jealous of himself. Actually, if he were being honest, he was jealous of two of himselves. Rather odd for him.

The older him, the one the Doctor hadn't become yet, had it so much easier. He'd loved Rose Tyler once, of course, but had never actually met the blond companion of his younger days. The eleventh face of the Doctor saw Rose with fresh eyes and loved her with new hearts in that abstract way that an old man loves a long lost high school sweet heart; fondly.

The tenth face of the Doctor, his face, tightened as he watched Rose across the TARDIS control room. He'd lost her so completely that finding her again should have been impossible (though apparently it was just _really _unlikely). His hearts clenched at the memory of her in Torchwood tower as she slipped away from him. He had been the only version of himself love Rose Tyler, and then miss her. God how he'd missed her.

But he wasn't the only Doctor that Rose had known. She'd loved his younger self, his ninth self, long before she'd loved him. Rose loving him was really more of a default from Rose loving him _before_. And like he'd lost her, suddenly and painfully, she'd also lost the version of the Doctor that she fell in love with.

The basics were the same, Rose said once, just the face was different. They all knew it wasn't true though. It was everything _but_ the basics that changed – the mannerisms, the habits… hell, even his accent changed when he'd become himself. The Doctor that stood reminiscing with Rose and Jack was a very different man than him. The man that Rose loved first.

He tried to hide his grimace when the group exploded in another round of uproarious laughter.

Honestly, he couldn't begin to understand why Rose had fallen in love with that form. The man was brash and rude, unconcerned with the feelings of others, and goofy looking to boot. When he'd regenerated he'd chosen this new form _for_ Rose Tyler, to make himself someone she might one day love. Or at least to have a better chance at catching her eye.

Now he could see that he'd been wrong. Rose didn't care what he looked like or how he acted, she still loved him no matter what. Except now 'him' had become 'them' and how was she supposed to love two different Doctor's at the same time? One of them had to win, and apparently it wasn't him.

Jack separated from the group then, and the Doctor pretended to examine the TARDIS controls. Hopefully Jack would be distracted by Martha or Donna and wouldn't be able to pester him before he'd figured out how to send everyone back to their own time and place.

"You alright, there?" Damn. No such luck.

"Of course I'm alright, Jack. Why wouldn't I be?" He waved his screwdriver over the consol convincingly, pausing every now and then to jab at something-or-the-other. The Torchwood agent was silent for a moment, but the Doctor didn't dare think his (very very old) friend had given up. When Jack finally did speak, he sounded resigned.

"Alright, you don't have to tell me. I can guess anyways. But Doctor," Jack nodded at the bright blue buttons he was poking with the sonic screwdriver, "that's the climate control and it's getting cold in here."

Damn.


	2. Fantastic

**Jesus, I'm an addict. I just. keep. writing!**

**This marks the second addition to the Climate Control series of drabbles. I almost posted it separate, because of the implications involved, but I really want to keep all of the multiple-doctors-multiple-companions pieces together. So instead I've chosen to up the rating on the whole series.**

**I was flipping through a couple of the Doctor Who novels and discovered that they use apostrophes instead of quotation. Did some google-ing, and I think that's pretty standard in England, so I made this story in the same format. Edited 8/22/14.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Love (as always), Me**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I hold no rights to Doctor Who, or any associated media. If I did, I'd have found a way to keep David Tennant to myself forever.**

* * *

Later that night - or what the residents of the TARDIS perceived to be night, considering time was frozen here - the ship that was really three floated serenely in the Time Vortex. Several of the companions had gone to bed already; the Pond's first and followed closely by the Smith's and later joined by the various single companions. All three Doctor's had taken up residence in the control room. The last two stragglers left awake were holed up at the kitchen table, chatting over cups of tea.

'So there he was, this big hulking monster of a thing, just glaring at me with his gun in my face. I'm expecting a growl, or a roar or something, right? But this thing opens his great big mouth and, get this, his voice sounded like a chipmunk!' Rose chortled at Donna's impression of the alien threatening her, voice high and squeaky. 'I couldn't help it, I just laughed and laughed and laughed! I'll tell you what; he was not happy.' Both women dissolved into loud laughter.

After a minute Rose managed to catch her breath. 'That's priceless,' she said, wiping a tear from one eye, 'wish I could'a seen that.' The women grinned at each other.

'Alright, I've got a question.' Donna said.

'Shoot.' Rose offered.

Donna tilted her head to the side and squinted at Rose speculatively. 'You and the Doctor. What's that all about?'

'What do you mean?' Rose asked, trying to hide her blush behind her teacup. Was it just her, or was it getting warmer in here? Maybe one of the Doctor's was messing with the temperature settings again...

'Oh, come on! Don't even try that, you know exactly what I'm talking about!' Rose stopped trying to hide and couldn't help the smile that blossomed on her face. Donna could actually see her eyes sparkle. The blond shrugged both shoulders.

'You know, I really don't know.' She said. 'I mean, there used to be something there, ya know? But then I got sucked into the other universe and it didn't really matter anymore. Only now we're here, and there's two of 'em now, so... I'm not sure where we stand.' She was looking off to the side now, as if trying to find an answer in the cream colored walls.

Donna propped her chin on her fist and watched Rose. After almost a full minute she 'hmm'd' and Rose turned back to her curiously. Donna didn't answer the question in her eyes.

''Hmm' what, Donna?'

Donna pretended to snap out of deep thought and sat up, shrugging and moving to pick up her tea cup. Nonchalantly she said 'Oh, I was just wondering if 'something there' meant, y'know, _somethin' somethin'_.' She raised her eyebrows suggestively in a look that reminded Rose of very much Jack. There wasn't even a chance of her hiding the blush that returned to cover her face and down her neck.

'Oh my God!' Donna gasped. 'There was _totally_ something!' She leaned on the table towards Rose, tea discarded of to the side. Rose, sensing an oncoming inquisition, leaned back defensively. 'Tell me everything. How does that work? I mean… Is the equipment all the same and all?'

Rose rolled her eyes, understanding Donna's meaning right away. 'Of course it's all the same! What exactly do you think is going on down there?'

'I dunno. It's a valid question, considerin' he's an alien and all. There could be two of 'em for all I know!' Donna kept shaking her head from side to side in small movements, which made her hair bounce around her face.

'Oh, God no!' Rose said, looking scandalized. 'Nope, it's all normal, looks totally human, you know… works, uh, works the same way and all…'

Rose spoke haltingly, totally and completely embarrassed, but enjoying the chance for 'girl-talk'. Jackie had always been understanding about boys and the things Rose did with them, seeing as she wasn't exactly a prime example of celibacy herself. Rose had always assumed, though, that Jackie wouldn't have taken the idea of her being with the Doctor as well as she'd taken the idea of her and Mickey. Her mom had always speculated, of course, but Rose had never given her a reason to actually believe it.

'Wow…' Donna said.

'Yeah…'

'So?'

'So, what?'

Donna rolled her eyes. 'So how was it, duh?'

Rose grinned wide, the tip of her tongue between her teeth.

'Fantastic, of course.'


	3. Gazing at Stars

**Aaaand, we're back for number three! This one is called Star Gazing, and should help answer just a couple questions about who I see being in the TARDIS.**

**To answer a few more questions, there is very little plot to tie these drabbles to each other. It is pretty common, recently I think, on to find Doctor Who stories that have more than once Doctor and his various companions all thrust together in one place - usually the TARDIS. This is based on that, no more no less. My only purpose is to make each individual story a Doctor/Rose pairing. So far, all three have gone together in what can be considered a sequential order. It will probably not stay that way.**

**As always, please review. I don't own a thing (except my dreams of Christopher Eccleston coming to save me from my ultra-boring life, those are mine).**

**Love love love, Me**

* * *

Clara Oswald had never thought of the Doctor as a man. Well, she thought as she wandered down yet another unmarked hall of the TARDIS, of course he was a man. He had a man's body, a man's voice and hair and emotional capabilities, but she had never thought of him as a _man_ man, with manly… urges and things.

She figured he left those baser instincts to the humans, especially since there weren't exactly any Time Ladies running about for him to spend time with.

Sure, she'd met River Song at Trenzalore and knew that she was the Doctor's wife. Apparently, though, the Doctor had been married to several humans over his twelve-hundred-and-some odd years – most recently Queen Elizabeth the First, if his stories were to be believed. Clara already knew he was capable of emotional connection with humans, seeing as he always had human companions as friends, so she guessed the idea of the Doctor married wasn't too far fetched.

Still, she'd never imagined the Doctor going any farther than the alter with any human woman (he had married the 'Virgin Queen', after all, emphasis on the '_virgin'_ bit).

Honestly, Clara Oswald had never given one moment of thought to the Doctor's manliness.

Which is why is had been such a shock to her earlier when she was suddenly confronted with the idea that maybe the Doctor was a man, urges and instinct included.

Clara had been walking aimlessly around the TARDIS, much like she was doing now, looking for rooms that didn't exist in her version of the ship. Rooms that had been removed from the TARDIS by the time she had stepped aboard. Already she'd found two extra bathrooms, a room decorated like a tiki party, and one very curious room painted with all the colors of the rainbow.

When she came upon another new door, one with a plaque labeled 'Stargazing Room', she turned the knob as nonchalantly as she'd turned all the other ones. Through the open door, Clara could see what appeared to be a reflection of the night sky on the wall across from her. Strangely, no light seeped into the room from the hallway, obviously to keep the sensation of floating in space more. Clara stepped through the door, shrouding herself in darkness, and looked up at the stars that had replaced the ceiling.

After watching the stars for a few minutes, the edges and corners of walls started to become visible. With her vision adjusted to the dark, Clara looked about the room for some sort of control panel – maybe she could change the view to a part of space near Earth.

She found the control panel, but didn't approach it.

Instead she froze in place, still near the door, and unwilling to make any sound. Because there, right next to the control panel, stood her Doctor.

He was leaning against the wall with one shoulder, head tilted down though it was too dark to see his face. There was a sun, conveniently placed behind him, that made his silhouette visible to her. His hair was ruffled a bit, and he was taller than the other two forms of the Doctor on board, identifying him as her Doctor.

He wasn't alone.

Next to him, leaning on the opposite shoulder and looking up at him, was the outline of a second person. A female shaped outline of a second person. The Doctor was with a woman! She couldn't be just a friend though, they were standing far too close to be platonic in any way.

But who?

Amy was married to Rory and Martha to Mickey. Neither of them seemed like the cheating type, so she ruled them out right away. She'd just seen Donna at the swimming pool watching Jack Harkness swim laps. River hadn't made it on to the TARDIS yet, so it wasn't her. And it definitely wasn't Clara herself.

_'So who... Rose!'_

Of course! The Doctor said he'd known her for a long time, almost as long as he'd known the Pond's, but hadn't seen her since before his last regeneration. He'd lived at least three hundred years since then, so he must've wanted to catch up with his old friend.

Clara, realizing she was intruding on a personal moment between the two, began backing slowly towards the door. It didn't look like they'd seen her enter, so if she moved quickly she could leave just as unnoticed. She glanced back when she reached the door, just to make sure they still hadn't seen her, and froze.

There she stood, one hand on the door frame and the other on the knob, ready to pull the door closed as soon as she exited. Her eyes were trained on the shadows across the room where the Doctor and Rose stood. Except the two shadows had suddenly become one.

Had the room always been this chilly? Clara shivered, but couldn't make herself look away.

The Doctor was obviously holding Rose, or they were holding each other, judging by the way the shapes of their bodies had pressed into one big lump. Movement at the top of the amorphous blob indicated that their heads were moving, just a little bit, and their faces were pressed together.

_The Doctor was kissing her! They were _kissing!

Clara couldn't help but watch. It was like discovering a whole new side of the Doctor. Some crazy passionate side that held women and kissed them and… and…

_And pressed them up against walls!_

She took one more step into the light of the hall and closed the door firmly but silently behind her. Her forehead leaned against the door and she took a breath. 'What the hell?' she muttered on the exhale. 'That was so weird…' The last thing she'd seen, right before leaving the room completely, was the shadow on the wall shift to become less lumpy, more person shaped. The sun behind them made the Doctor's silhouette clear, and she could just make out the back of his tweed jacket through the dark.

After giving herself a moment to breathe, Clara had pushed off the wall and continued down the hall the way she'd been going. All of a sudden she'd realized that the Doctor really _was_ a man; that his desire for companionship didn't stop at just being lonely. She supposed that meant that not all of his flirting, for lack of a better word, with other humanoid species was completely innocent.

Now here she was, meandering down another hallway in search of a more interesting (less occupied) room. She wondered if any of the other's knew about this…


	4. Agree

**I'm baaack! And I wrote this one stone cold sober, although it was two a.m., so who knows how mentally capable I was. ANYWAYS! I was in the shower the other day and thinking about eleven and this series of drabbles, when I imagined him saying something along the lines of "I can remember thinking what I thought, but I don't always understand the logic of the thinking." The original line didn't end up making it into the story and I've since forgotten the exact wording, but this is the result, and I'm okay with it.**

**As always, I don't claim any ownership or right to the Doctor Who franchise.**

**And as always, I love you.**

**This is "Agree", title suggestions welcome (as always).**

**Love, Me.**

* * *

"But Doctor, I don't understand. If he became him," Amy gestured first to the big-eared leather wearing Doctor, then to the pinstriped-suit-and-chucks Doctor, "and then _he_ became _you_, then why are the three of you fighting all the time?"

She, Rory and the Doctor were perched on the edge of the upper walkway in the TARDIS control room, legs hanging over the edge. The Doctor, sitting on the other side of Rory, answered in the distracted way that told her he was probably playing with his sonic screwdriver, or taking apart another toaster. "Well Amy, it's simple…well, kind of simple… a little. We're the same man – same Time Lord, I mean – but three different men."

Amy nodded along, waiting for the Doctor to continue. Except he didn't. She looked over to see him scanning something with the sonic, something that looked suspiciously like the lever of a toaster, not noticing Rory's incredulous stare. "Really?" Rory said, "That's it?"

"Yes, Rory, of course that's it. Simple, just like I said." The Doctor didn't look up.

"Doctor!"

"Right! Yes, sorry." At Amy's sharp reprimand he tossed the toaster lever over his shoulder, ignored the way it clattered as it bounced down the steps to the lower level, and turned to them. "Say you have a man, any man, or any woman, and that man or woman is dying. Only, say that that man or woman doesn't want to die, or holds some type of infinite wisdom – possibly the knowledge of all time and space – that makes it so the man or woman shouldn't die. With me so far?"

Rory muttered something but Amy said "I suppose so, yeah."

"Great! Now, pretend you have another person, Person Two, and Person Two is a perfectly healthy person with just one problem. Person Two has all the makings of a personality, those little quirks and habits and favorite foods that make a person a person, but no memories. Just a great big empty shell who likes spaghetti with meatballs and watching football on the telly. Still getting this?"

Amy nodded.

"Fantastic. So, instead of letting the first man or woman die, you wait until they're almost dead – death bed dying, final breath and all. Then, at the exact moment they die, you rip their brain right out of their head, memories and all, and _plop,_" he flicked his hands out as if he were dropping something "drop it right into Person Two's head. Now Person Two has memories, all the memories of Person One, to fill up their brain. But Person One wasn't just all memories, you see, Person One had a personality. Maybe Person One didn't like pasta at all, or watched professional ping pong on Saturday nights instead of football. Now Person Two has to take all of Person One's personality and mesh it around with their own. It's like one big mixing bowl of personality in there. And when it's all over – can take a couple days, mind you – but when it's all over maybe Person Two still likes spaghetti, but hates meatballs. Or maybe he watches football on Saturday nights, but likes to watch professional ping-pong on Fridays now. Just little hold overs from Person One that got sucked into Person Two's personality. That's regeneration. Same Time Lord, same memories. Different man, different personality.

"See?" He said. "Simple." Amy and Rory stared at him.

"So you're saying Leather-Man is Person One, and Suit and Tie Man is person two?"

"Right."

"And you're Person Three, then?"

"Exactly."

"So Person One likes spaghetti and meatballs, Person Two likes spaghetti with _no_ meatballs, and Person Three likes –"

"Fish fingers and custard, of course." Rory spluttered at the interruption but Amy rolled her eyes.

"Oh, of course."

"Right."

They grew silent, each watching the younger two Doctor's trade insults while lying under opposite sides of the TARDIS console. The youngest of the three, Mr. Leather as Amy called him, seemed to disagree with the way Pinstripes was rewiring something ("Has old age made you forget everything I learned on Nexus 12?" "Oh, no, I haven't forgotten anything! I just grew up a little, decided to check out Nexus 13. Must've been too _lazy_ in my youth, never made it that far before _this_ body!"). The Doctor sitting on the walkway with Amy and Rory leaned back and muttered something about Nexus 17.

"So is there anything that you all agree on?" Rory asked. Amy looked back over, curious about the Doctor's answer.

Their raggedy friend shrugged. "Sure, a few things, I suppose. Bananas for one, I've always liked a good banana. Did I ever tell you I once replaced a weapons factory with a banana grove?"

"Nothing else, though?" Amy asked.

"Oh, there may be more. Nothing very important. Maybe pears? Pretty sure I've always hated pears. Used to _love_ bacon though, _eugh_."

Just then the blond girl, Rose, came into the room from the door below them, followed closely by her friend Mickey. They were laughing at something, probably some story or joke about old times, judging by the way Rose was saying "Oh my God, I forgot about that!" Amy saw the two Doctor's on the lower level, who had each climbed out from under the TARDIS at some point and were now walking around the console arguing over the function of different buttons, pause and turn their heads to the door. Or, more specifically, they both stopped, turned to look at Rose, and smiled.

To her right, and she wouldn't have seen it if Rory hadn't chosen that exact moment to drop back and lay on the floor behind them, Amy saw the floppy-haired head of her Doctor turn toward the same door. More specifically, her Doctor's head turned toward Rose, and then he smiled too. Amy smirked.

"Right." She said, sarcasm evident to anyone who actually bothered to listen, which right now was no one. "Nothing important, eh?" Because there was obviously _one_ important thing that all three Doctor's agreed on; they were all in love with Rose Tyler.


	5. Remember

**Well hello there!**

**I've been trying to write, really I have! I keep having all these half formed plots rolling around in my head, but as soon as I try to write them down they just...fizzle. Seriously, I've got nine half finished DW one shots saved to my desktop, and one document from tonight alone with about five story beginnings that are going no where. Maybe it's because I've been depressed, or because I ran out of money and can't afford mimosas anymore, or maybe it's just because I'm a pretty crap writer, who knows. Point is, I really am trying, and I'm learning a lot about my writing style as I do so (i.e. I suck at descriptive writing and detail, I'm obsessed with pointless dialogue).**

**Anyways, finally managed to bust this one out tonight, after hours and hours of trying. It's not very good, I'm sure. I haven't even re-read it yet, but I'm so desperate to get something posted. Please let me know what you think. Also, if anyone has any ideas they want to see written and posted, please PM me; I think I might have better luck if I'm given a prompt or something to follow.**

**Also, Note on the Doctor. I like ten, he is absolutely my favorite, and that is only half because I'm madly in love with David Tennant. That is why the first chapter of _Climate Control _was a Ten story. But I've got this new obsession with Eleven/Rose that I can't seem to kick. Something about the idea of Rose coming back to him when he's become a different person and done his best to move on (Hello, he was thinking of Rose and Jack in ****_the very same episode_**** that he married River in! That's like missing your ex-girlfriend on the day you get married - strike that, it's exactly that!). I'm trying to write more nine and ten now, which means I'm going back and rewatching nine and ten episodes to try and get a feel for them again, but eleven is still floating around the front of my brain. **

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership or rights to any part of the Doctor Who franchise, just the large photo's of Christopher Eccleston, David Tennant, and Matt Smith I have stuck to my bulletin board.**

**This is 'Remember'. Ten/Rose/Eleven**

* * *

Waking up, surrounded by the scent of Rose's strawberry perfume and with the feel of her in his arms, was like heaven. It was something he'd dreamt about from the first day he'd met her, back in the basement of Henrick's, and she'd proven to be so damned _perfect_ for him. The Doctor turned his head towards hers, eyes still closed, and inhaled deeply. Holding Rose was something he never thought he'd get to do again, something he longed for each time he laid down and something he missed each time he'd woken up for the last several years.

It must be a dream. That's what he decided. No matter the circumstances, it was _impossible_ for Rose to be back with him, aboard the TARDIS. Especially since he'd said goodbye to her in Bad Wolf Bay, after Canary Warf, all those months ago. Travel between dimensions was so close to impossible that even he wouldn't dare to try, and he'd try just about anything twice.

'It's not a dream.' He tried not to, he really did, but the Doctor couldn't help but open his eyes at the sound of his own voice – rather, the sound of the voice that would one day be his. He blurrily focused on the tweed clad, slightly shorter version of himself sat across the room.

'Oh good, you're awake. I've said that three times now, trying to get the timing right. I'm remembering this as I go, you see.'

He didn't speak, refusing to move from his place next to Rose and not wanting to wake her with his voice, merely observed his other self.

'Right, can't wake her up. I remember that now. Dodgy process, this whole remembering thing. You know how it is, you're remembering Mr. Leather's version of this now, right? Of course you are, I remember being you. Anyways, I don't know what's going to happen from here on out, or how this whole situation sorts itself, but I do know – partly because I remember hearing myself say it back when I was you watching me say it – that this right here is the happiest you've been in a very long time. And you can't waste that.'

'What are you – ' Rose shifted against him and the Doctor quieted, at the same time the other him waved a hand, gesturing for him to be silent.

'No! No, don't speak. It's okay, I'm remembering what you're thinking, just let me do the talking. Right now you're thinking that of course you're happy – well of course you are, Rose is right there with you and you're holding her and that is wonderful – but what am I talking about not wasting it?' The other him paused, eyes shifting up and to the left as if trying to remember something. 'Not wasting it? Oh, right! Wasting it as in you've been ignoring her, haven't you! You didn't even inted for this – ' he waved the same hand from before up and down in their direction, referring to his position with Rose asleep on the media room couch '- to happen. You want to ignore her so you can't get hurt again!'

The Doctor rolled his eyes; if this was him in the future he was not looking forward to being so…

'Hey, that's not nice! Don't think that. The point is, you not wanting to talk to Rose is dumb. You love Rose, _I_ love Rose, and you ignoring her is just going to hurt all of us. However this turns out, she probably ends up back with her parents in the other universe. I don't want to have to remember sending her away without telling her how you feel again.'

The Doctor felt his arms tighten around the girl in question, as if trying to ward off the idea of letting her go. He knew his future self was right; he had obviously come into this mess from somewhere, meaning that somehow they'd left the merged TARDIS behind and sent everyone back home. And since Rose hadn't been with _him_ when they arrived, then she must have gone back to Pete's universe in the end. But he didn't want to let her go.

Rose shifted again, and the future Doctor stood up. 'I think she's starting to wake up. You need to talk to her, make sure you set things straight. Don't let her leave unless she knows how we feel. And give me some good memories, yeah?'

Before he could answer, not that he was sure what he would say, future-him had left the room, leaving him alone on the couch with a slowly waking Rose in his arms.

'Doctor?' She said quietly. He looked down to discover her watching him from under tired, half lidded eyes with a small smile on her face.

'Good morning, Rose.' He whispered to her.

'Mmmm. Good morning, yourself.' She stretched, just enough that she didn't move from his grasp. 'I missed this.'

He watched her for a minute, couldn't bring himself to speak. The future him was right; he didn't want to lose her again, but he definitely didn't want to do it without saying goodbye, without saying what he waited too long to say before. It would hurt, he was sure, but she deserved to hear it from him as many times as he could say it; because he loved her, and Rose Tyler deserved to be told that she was loved. That was why, when she'd settled back into him, head snuggled up against his bicep and one hand curling into the one he'd placed around her waist, he spoke.

'Rose, there's something I need to tell you.'


End file.
